Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by elligoat
Summary: When Sabrina is forced to return to New York, she expects her old life back. But what happens when she is informed of a chain of murders. Murders that could only be performed by a werewolf. Or could the killer be something else? Something terrible... Whatever it is, New York might not be everything Sabrina had hoped for. Rated T for mild cussing, sexual referances and dark themes.
1. I

**Okey Dokey. I'm back. **

**After, like, a bajillion years. And this is the long awaited story (long awaited by me...) that I have been planning and writing and developing for about 2 years. Wait... *runs and checks* Yeah, two years. I planned on finishing writing the story and THEN publishing it, but I decided that since (in theory) you're all on summer break or something, I'm publishing the story now. I've written and about half the story, typed about a third, but have finished planning all my plots and twists and such.**

**There will be many twists. Many. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1, in which 3 Monkeys fling Poop, an Alarm Clock rings, and Sabrina eats Toaster Pikelets.<em>

My eyes narrowed, as I dipped two fingers into the dark green paint. Slowly, I brought my painted fingertips across my cheek to make two warrior lines, repeating the action on my other cheek as well. I tied a camouflage bandanna around my head, and took out my paintball gun.

Puck had declared war. And war was what I, Sabrina Grimm, would bring.

I loaded my gun then climbed higher up the tree that I'd been hiding behind. Quietly, I watched and waited for the tell-tale stench of my arch-nemesis. I made sure that I was well hidden by the leaves of the tall oak tree, then perched down on a branch.

Quietly, I turned around in the tree, my gun ready to shoot. Where was he? Usually he'd have attacked by now… But there it was. I'd detected it; The stink of rotten food and body odour!

Suddenly, I felt something explode against the back of my head. Paintball...

"Crap!" I said, biting my lip as I turned around to see my attacker. Puck was kneeling behind a bush with the paintball gun in his hand, grinning like a maniac. An army of hooting chimpanzees bounced at his feet, applauding their master with squeals. I even saw a couple start flinging their own waste at the base of my tree.

"Prepare to be painted, Grimm!" He cackled, and then held down the trigger of his gun. Paintballs came pelting towards me, exploding as they met their impact. Some hit me, and burst open on my skin. Damn it, they hurt. But revenge would be sweet…

I grinned mischievously, leaping down from the tree with my gun. I aimed it towards Puck and shot three paintballs his way. His wings erupted from his back and he flew up and away, the paintballs only managing to skim his shoes. If he hadn't _cheated_, I would have gotten him in the face. I aimed my gun up at him, firing a few of the paintballs, but he was far out of range by then.

"Come down here and fight me like a real man, Stink-Breath!" I mocked, dropping my gun, and throwing out my arms.

"You're on, Ugly!" Puck shouted back. He tucked in his wings, and began to fall to the ground like a torpedo, zooming towards me with wicked speed.

"Oh no…" I grinned, then turned and ran. I threw off my heavy camouflage jacket, and sprinted as fast as I could. Just as Puck was about to hit the ground, he spread out his wings and veered up so that he was horizontal to the ground, now racing after me. There was no way I was going to outrun him- or out-fly him- and it wasn't long before Puck caught up to me, and lifted me off the ground by my armpits.

"Put me down you idiot!" I demanded, laughing hysterically as I struggled to elude his grip.

"No way, Grimm! You're just going to have to enjoy the flight until we reach our destination!" He was still laughing and grinning like a maniac, as we flew up and up and up into the clouds.

"Puck! You're going to hit the barrier, pigface! Put me down!" I yelled.

"Down, you say?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well, alright then!"

"WAIT! NO-" But I was cut off by my own screams as Puck let go of me, and I began to fall towards the earth.

_"This is the end!" _I thought as I plummeted to my death, _"I'm going to die now! All because of my idiot best friend!"_

Okay. Back-track. You're probably asking yourself, _'Why would Sabrina label Puck, the bane of her existence, as her best friend?' _Well, let's go back 4 years, when we were twelve. We hated each other. I wanted him dead, and he wanted me dead.

Four years later, we're both 16, and he's my best buddy. My right hand man. His life mission isn't completely revolved around finding new ways to prank me and exotic colors to die my hair. He's not trying to kill me anymore! Or so I thought…

And this is where we zoom back to the reality of me tumbling down to earth. And who's the only one who can save me? The very stinker who dropped me.

So there I was falling to my death, my life literally flashing before my eyes, when Puck decided it was probably best if he didn't have to clean up the icky mess I'd make when I hit the ground below. Just as I was actually beginning to worry that he wouldn't catch me, two strong arms picked me up out of the air. Low and behold, I was actually alive.

Puck was laughing hysterically, "Did you see the look on your face?" He said, dropping me on the ground. "Priceless. Just priceless. I wish I had a camera."

And I bet you were hoping that he'd stopped pranking me. Well, we might have been best friends, but we could still have fun trying to mess each other's faces up.

I shook my head at him, smirking, "I'm gonna kill you!" I laughed, and began to chase Puck around the woods.

Now, readers, you must've also been thinking _'Gee whiz. Looky here. Sabrina Grimm is actually in a good mood. Around Puck. THEY'RE IN LOVE! PUCKABRINA 4 EVA! OMG! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO KISS? PUCK IS SO HAWT!_

No.

Just no.

We were friends. Not lovers. Sure, in the future we were married, but that could change! And it probably already had. Because there was no way that I was marrying Puck. That would be weird.

Now that that's settled, we may move on.

* * *

><p><em>BREEP BREEP BREEP!<em>

Stupid alarm clock.

Painfully, I rolled over onto my back.

_"I swear," _I silently threatened, _"If my alarm didn't double as a radio, I'd throw it's ass out the window, right after I'd finished smashing it with a very heavy hammer. Or a chainsaw."_

"TIME FOR SCHOOL GET UP!" My sister's voice awoke me from the sleep I had re-entered and the dream I'd been having about a non-radio-alarm-clock that I could damage until the cows came home.

"!" I moaned, as I remembered that it was my absolute favourite-est day in the whole flipping week.

Monday. The end of all weekends. The rain on my parade. The pooper of my party.

But I was on probation. Probation after I'd knocked out stupid Jeb's teeth. He was being an idiot towards humans. Saying they were ruining the planet, and how badly he would exterminate every last one as soon as _'the stupid Grimms finally die out and he could be free of this stupid town.'_ What a jerk.

And so as the story of me punching him was passed on by word of mouth, it expanded from 'me punching him', to 'me threatening his life, then pushing him to the ground, and stomping down on his jaw'. It was a stupid story and even though it was unlikely, everyone backed up Jeb's side, because he was popular. And I wasn't.

So now I was on probation, which meant no more fights and also that I couldn't sleep in and be little more than five minutes late, or I'd be expelled from the only highschool in Ferryport Landing.

Over the last 4 years, things had gotten rapidly worse here. All the everafters had grown uncomprehendingly bitter towards humans, and especially sour towards the Grimms and all our associates. Nobody wanted to be friends with me or Puck. Humans at school were hung from ceiling fans by the underwear and had their heads shoved down toilets. Only a few of them knew why everyone hated them so much, and all the others didn't know what they could do about it.

And I guess that was the way the world was heading. Everyone was so damn conceited that they weren't focused on what impact they were making on other people.

But that's just life in Ferryport Landing.

"Get up, Brina! You can't be late for school! You know that!" Daphne reminded me.

Grudgingly, I dragged myself out of bed. I pulled on some clothes then walked downstairs to see what wonders Granny was cooking up. The operative word of the sentence being "see", because there was little chance that I was going to eat it.

See? I was still a negative person, despite my new-found friendship with Puck. Sorry, guys. You'll have to cancel all your celebrations.

The rest of the family was at the table already, eating what looked like black-yolk eggs with a fluorescent green mush at the side.

I sat down at the table, squinting at the meal placed before me. I decided that eating radio-active mush probably wasn't best for my immune system, pushed my plate over to Puck, then stood up to go make toaster pikelets. Yes. Shock and Horror. We finally got some normal food in the house. Courtesy of me.

Once everyone was ready, Daphne, Puck and I shuffled into the family death trap. If you're unfamiliar with this little nic-name, 'the family death trap' is our car. And how welcoming does _it _sound? Not very. Not in the slightest.

Uncle Jake slid an old rusty key into the car, and it awoke with a loud squeal/bang/roar kind of sound. Suddenly, it lurched forwards down the hill and we were off and ready for school. Yay.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys don't mind the infrequent mild cussing. I don't know about America, but in Australia words like Crap, Damn and Hell are used frequently and go without punishment. Just tell me if that kind of stuff is really bad for you. It's easy to take out.<strong>

**(1,907 words)  
><strong>

**Thanks guys**  
><strong>-Elli<strong>  
><strong>xoxo<strong>


	2. II

**Okey Dokey. Who else is trying to make sense of the new system on your homepage? It's really confusing me. I don't know why, it just is.**

**Well, I've decided to update this every Monday and every Friday. Those two days should work best for me. But I still have 5 more assignments coming, so they'll cause complications as well. But after that my holidays commence. So I'll hopefully get a lot of writing done then. :)**

**This Chapter is a bit different, but there won't be many from this Daphne's perspective. Hopefully you'll like it, and I'd love to receive any constructive criticism you can give me.**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. I do however own this plot and the characters Hayden and Tiffany.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2, in which a Bowl of Custard is thrown, a Watch is twisted around a Wrist, and Red gives Daphne the Thumbs Up.<em>

"Get out of the way, _loser_," Tiffany sneered, shoving me to the ground.

"Yeah loser," the rest of her friends cackled.

I sighed, then rolled over and picked up my books one by one, glumly. Middle School: The dumbest idea in the history of dumb ideas.

I mean, most of the people here were pretty gravy, but there was that group of everafter girls, who treated everyone else like dirt. Even I, Daphne! And I was, like, the most popular girl at school!

Everyone liked me. I was friends with everyone! But, like I said, there was that one group. And nobody wanted to stand up to them, because they were all everafters and all had special magical abilities, which they'd use for some ultimate pay-back.

_"One day…" _I thought, _"One day I'll stand up to them. One day someone will." _I'd thought before about just how easy it would be if I nicked one of Jake's wands for the day. If they tried to bully _anyone_, all I'd have to do was say a few words and they'd be taught a lesson or two.

But that was mean. And Granny always told me, _'It's important not to sink to your enemy's level by retaliating_.' And it _was _important. So I wouldn't do that. No matter what.

"Hey, Daphne," A masculine voice said from above me, "Do you need some help?"

An invisible smile of bliss entered my head. It was Hayden.

I looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear. He was one of my best friends. And some time in the future, we were getting married... but he didn't know that yet.

No, this wasn't another '_I went to the future and saw future me married to future Hayden_'. Unfortunately, no. I just knew it would happen. Once he dumped stupid Tiffany.

"HAYDEN!" I cried, jumping up and strangling Hayden with a loving hug.

He laughed, "Well gee, Daphne. I didn't know you liked me _that_ much!"

I just smiled, closing my eyes and not letting myself even budge from the tight grip I had him in. Opening my eyes I could see the sun caught in his shaggy, mahogany hair.

"Okay then…." He said, awkwardly patting me on the back. I _really_ didn't want to let go. I just wanted close my eyes and smile like there was nothing left in the world except us...

Yet, my stupid conscience reminded me how weird this must have looked, in the middle of the school halls. I pushed myself off of him, mentally slapping myself over and over again. I covered up my shame with a smile.

After a bit of a long silence he spoke. "Dropped your books?"

I frowned, remembering Tiffany's stupid remarks. "_Your girlfriend_ _pushed me again_." I gave him a pointed glare.

Hayden sighed, "She's not that bad, you know. She's actually really nice once you get to know her."

"I still can't see why you'd want to date her, Hayden. She's terrible to everyone, bar herself and you."

He chuckled, "She's hot." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he felt the need to explain. "It's a guy thing." Well, gee. That justifies _everything_.

"Man, you're a lost cause. She's a jerkazoid, and apparently you are too." I gave him one more sour look, then turned and walked to my first class. That ought to guilt him into dumping her. He just made me so _mad_ sometimes. Guys were such jerks. Even the nice ones.

_"She's hot."_ His words echoed through my mind and stang my heart. Was I hot? Or was I just that cute girl next door? The subject made me unhappy, and I banished it from my thoughts.

_"He's your future husband…" _I reassured myself. _"He'll come around some day."_

* * *

><p>"Yo Daph."<p>

I swivelled around on my heel and saw Hayden, pushing through the crowd of pre-teens. HAYDEN! OMG! HAYDEN WAS TALKING TO ME AGAIN!

I concealed my excitement, giving him one of those looks that I'd seen Sabrina give Puck quite often. "Hello, traitor."

He grinned at me, like he had something important to say. "I broke up with her."

_Wait, What?_

"Wait, What?" I asked, silently having my mini celebrations.

"I broke up with Tiffany."

"Why?"

"I walked into second period and she was talking about my best friend like he wasn't even worth crap. I got pissed that she was being so rude. You were right, Daph." He smiled proudly.

"How'd she handle it?" I asked, mirroring Hayden's joyful grin. I was on the verge of peeing my pants from the happiness I was feeling. Which was kind of weird, because nobody really pees their pants because they're in a really awesome mood.

Moving on…

"She didn't. She kneed me in the crutch and started swearing at me. She is hot, but there are plenty more girls in that category at our school. And she's really demanding. The downside of our break-up is that she'll probably blame you." He said, concern on his face. I felt so happy. Hayden was concerned about my well-being! THIS WAS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

"Why would she blame me?" I asked, blushing. Maybe Tiffany thought Hayden liked me… Maybe Hayden _did_ like me!

Interrupting my moment of bliss, I felt something heavy hit me in the side of my head. I felt something gooey oozing through my hair and down over my left ear. I turned my head to where I thought it had come from, and Tiffany and her gang were bent over, laughing in hysterics. Speak of the devil.

I brought my hand up to feel the goo in my hair. Custard… they'd thrown a bowl of custard at my head.

Giggles started to erupt from all over the cafeteria, which by now I had entered. Soon, the whole room was pointing at me and laughing. Even my friends were laughing a little. Never in my life had I been so publicly humiliated, right in front of Hayden.

He frowned at Tiffany, "Get lost, Tiffany. Don't be a jerk. It's over between us, and you don't need to bring that out on my friends. Get over yourself." He shouted across the few tables which separated us from Tiffany.

Now the room was quiet once more, a part from the few audible whispers and hushed voices. Hayden and Tiffany had been the 'it couple' that everyone knew about, and had been going on for quite a while. Sure, you had to feel sorry for Tiffany. She had just been _publicly dumped_. But revenge was like sugar and spice and all things nice, especially when_ Tiffany_ was thrown into the recipe.

Basically, she got what was coming.

Tiffany snarled at me, "You might think he likes you now, Grimm, but I know that he's still recovering from being dumped." And with those 'scathing' words, she flicked her hair as she dramatically spun around and clacked out of the room in her stiletto heels.

Hayden frowned and took my hand in his. "Lets get you cleaned up, okay?"

He led my out of the cafeteria, and I turned my head and searched the room for Red. She stood in the far corner of the room, giving me the thumbs up.

This was the happiest day of my life. Setting aside the incident with the custard...

Once we were outside and had found a tap, Hayden sat down with me and started to scrape the custard out of my short brown hair. I untied my plaits so that it was easier for him.

"Sorry about Tiffany. I should have told her that you had nothing to do with it."

"She would've done it anyways. She'd prolly get uber jealous because you were sticking up for me." I splashed some water into my hair, retrieved a brush from my back-pack and started to wash the remaining custard from in-between the strands.

He looked down at his feet. "She probably is jealous." He flashed a grin.

"Why would she be jealous of me? I'm just stupid 'Grimm scum.'"

"She's jealous because she knows I like you," He said, twisting his watch around his wrist.

I tried to supress a grin. It was no use. My lips curved into an inevitable smile. "Thanks Hayden. For everything." I leaned over to Hayden, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before standing up and skipping away.

"Hey Daph?" Hayden called after me. He was still sitting beside the running tap. "You wanna meet up after school? At a park or something?"

"Sounds great!" I answered. I turned the corner and had my first ever love-triggered spastic attack. I bit into the palm of my hand and jumped up and down with glee.

I loved Mondays…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! I didn't particularly like it, I thought the sentence structure was very off, and I was very brief concerning description of events.<strong>

**But thankyou for reading, and I'm thrilled to learn that in a period of 3 days I got 9 reviews, 7 of which were submitted during the time I was asleep :)**

**And if anyone from America who is good at spelling could proof-read my Australian-English spelling (BETA my chapters prior to their publish), it would be supermegafoxyawesomehot if you could PM me about it XD**

**Thanks**  
><strong>-Elli<strong>  
><strong>xoxo<strong>

**P.S Pikelets are miniature pancakes. Sorry that I caused some confusion amongst you all.  
><strong>


	3. III

**Okey Dokey, guys. Happy Monday :) I don't have a tonne up stuff to say, so heres the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three, In which chapter- dear readers- we go back 11 years...<em>

She pulled the dark hood over her eyes, and got out of the truck. They were in a thick forest, 6 miles from their home.

Home.

The word resonated through her mind. She remembered the last glimpses of the sleeping form of her child as she'd silently crept out of their house. In a few months the child would be 5. And still she remained clueless. She didn't know why her parents had to take frequent trips into the forest. She didn't know what horrific events occurred once every month under the full moon. But that was what was best for her.

The woman's husband closed the truck door with a thud and walked around to the boot of the car, to retrieve the cage. They had lugged the iron prison into the back of the truck before they had left. It was big enough to hold two fully grown men, and strong enough to hold three bulls. The bars had been bent out jaggedly, and the bulky padlock had indents and scratches scattered over its surface. This was the outcome of exactly one month ago

The night was just about to begin; a thick layer of clouds still hanging over the dark blue sky. It wouldn't be long before they subsided, which gave them little time.

Her husband had a painstaking expression. He hated this. She hated it as well. But there was no other way. Tears began to roll down the woman's cheeks, as she gave her husband one last hug. It was strong and desperate. She didn't want to let go, but he pushed her away anyway.

"We can't wait any longer. The Change is beginning soon." He said, wiping her tears from her cheeks with his rough thumbs as he held her face in his palms. He moved the cage away from the truck and crawled inside.

Crying silently, the woman reached into her shirt and pulled out a large key attached to her necklace. She bent down to the cage, and shut its door. Now she was weeping, winding the chain around the bars to secure the gate as much as she could. She attached the padlock, then locked it with her key.  
>The bitter silence surrounded them, as the man clung to the bars. He was sobbing to himself, trying to hide his face from his wife so that she wouldn't see.<p>

"It needs more chain," he choked. "If I get out I'll-", he let out a loud sob, "It- The cage needs more chains."

The women nodded, and turned back to the truck. She walked behind it and threw the blanket off of where they kept the extra chains. The woman gasped. "What are you doing here?" She asked in shock. There was a small blond girl, curled into a ball in between the thick silver chains. Her daughter had followed them to the forest. She had hidden in the back of the truck.

"Get in the car!" She yelled urgently to the girl. She needed to get her child as far away as possible.

"Mummy? Why are you putting daddy in a cage?" The young girl asked in wonder.

"GET IN THE CAR!" The woman yelled in terror. But it was all too late. The clouds had rolled away, and a full moon lit up the sky. The woman turned to her husband. "The Change" had already begun.

He let out a loud groan, which escalated into a roar of agony. His jaw cracked forward, and began to grow out into a long snout. His back hunched over, and he was thrown onto his hands and knees. He was screaming, his body expanding and growing musclier and bulkier. Long claws erupted from his fingers, and his clothes tore off of his body.

"Mummy!" squealed the young girl in fright. "What's happening?" She jumped out of the car, trying to run to her father's aid.

She clung to the bars of the cage. "Daddy! Daddy!" She cried, sobbing bitterly. But there was nothing she could do. Her father's roars of pain had stopped. He  
>had already mutated. He had changed into a wolf-man, under the full moon.<br>The young girl held her breath. "Daddy?" She asked cautiously.

The creature in the cage whimpered. The night was reduced to silence, and the older woman ran to her daughter.

"Get away, child! Get away!" She pulled her daughter away from the cage, and threw her into the truck.

The monster in the cage roared fiercely. It began to pound at the gate of the cage like its life depended on it. He smelt flesh, and this wolf was hungry. He tore at the chain with his claws, until they bled. The chain broke away from the cage door, and the monster began to bite on the padlock savagely and it fell uselessly to the ground. The wolf leaped from the cage, landing on the hood of the car.

All the woman could do was watch in utter excruciation as the wolf smashed his fist through the windshield, sending glass everywhere, and cutting the young girl inside. She squealed as the wolf grabbed her, and sunk its teeth into the girl's neck.

The older women recovered from her shock and picked out a crow bar from the back of the truck. She swung it as hard as she could over the head of the monster. There was a loud crack, and blood was sent splattering all over the woman. The wolf dropped the screaming child and bellowed out in more agony. She ran to the monster and raised the crowbar high above her head, tears streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks, picking up the wolf's thick red blood as they fell. Although it almost broke her heart, she gave her husband one last hit over the head, and then raced to her car. The wolf's knees gave way and he rolled off of the car. She buckled the small girl in and then sped back out of the forest. As she drove away she could still hear the roaring pain of her husband. The sound of the sickening crack of his skull replayed in her mind. His body would heal quickly, but the pain would last much longer. She would pick him up in the morning.

She hoped three things:  
>One, That her husband wouldn't move from the spot where she had left him.<br>Two, That her husband wouldn't die, despite the damage to his skull.  
>And Three, That her child wouldn't now pick up her husband's disease.<p>

It was unlikely that the last of the three would happen. She knew that, as she looked over to her daughter. The girl had passed out from the pain, but she needed to be taken to a doctor. The wolf's DNA would hopefully do some of the healing, but the child was losing blood quickly. It flowed out of the wound in her neck and all over the car. It just flowed and flowed. The woman stopped the car briefly and covered the wound with a thick bandage.

Even if the girl did survive this, the rest of her life would be a never-ending curse. She was now forever scarred.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. C:<strong>

**I hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone... tell me it did.  
><strong>

**But I got a BETA! :D Cool-Bean82! So thankyou, Cool Bean, for volunteering. **

**Thanks  
>-Elli<br>xoxo  
><strong>


	4. IV

**Okey Dokey... My last chapter caused quite a lot of confusion. **

_**Basically what happens in the chapter, and what you're supposed to get from it is that a man and a woman (the man is a 'werewolf' (And not Mr Canis) and the women a human) go into the forest where there are no people for the husband to kill during the full moon (that night). They put the man in a cage, and he requests more chains. As the woman is retrieving the chains, she finds a stow-away: her 5 year old daughter. Distracted by her daughter's presence, the woman forgets that the cage needs more chains, and the man morphs into a wolf. He breaks out of the cage and bites the daughter. The woman hits him over the head twice with a crow bar and drives off, fearing that her daughter will now forever be a werewolf.**_

**The chapter is set 11 years prior to the main story. Therefore, the child would be 16 now. Sabrina's age. *mystical spirit fingers* WHHHHOOOOOO!**

**Okay? You get? You don't get? PM me if you still don't get it.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4, in which Sabrina struggles to locate her chair, someone is asked on a date, and a pair of wings are spread.<em>

Puck and I entered the Math room. The rest of the kids were mostly all there, and were chatting away about whatever the heck happened in their non-outcast lunches. Yep, unless you'd forgotten, you'd know that me and Puck were the outcasts who everyone hated, because of my Grimm heritage, the filth depriving everyone from ever having a future outside the prison-bars of Ferryport Landing. Blah, blah, blah. I'd heard it a million times over.

The only other outcast at the school was this Gothic chick. And even she had more friends at this school than I did. She just wanted to be alone all the time.

Well, anyway, we walked into the Math room, and sat down in the far back corner of the room. I was relieved to see that no one had seen us enter the room, and breathed a sigh of relief through my nose. Unfortunately I'd seen wrong.  
>"Hey, Grimm," Jeb jeered. "How was your lunch?"<p>

I scowled. I knew he was just waiting for me to say something that he could attack. "It was great." I didn't even bother to disguise the utter disdain I held for this boy in my tone.

"Ooh. Feisty! Finally hitched up with your boyfriend next to you? Where'd he bang you? In the library closet? Or was it behind the shed?" Jeb teased. Gosh. What was with these stupid people and their wrong obsessions? Was it physically possible for them to think up one good insult?

"Watch it, Jeb." Puck threatened. "Grimm is my best friend. We don't spend all day shagging our best friends, do we?"  
>Jeb just laughed, "Well, it's your business what you do with that little bi-"<p>

Puck stood up from his chair, "Don't call Grimm that!" He yelled.

"And what if I do?" Jeb smirked.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Puck asked, visibly clenching his fist.

"Puck, sit down," I sighed.

"Yeah, Goodfellow. Listen to your girlfriend. Trust me, do that and they're more likely to scream." I'd never thought it possible, but this meat-head had rendered me even more disgusted than ever before.

I took a deep breath, readying myself for a long comeback, but before I could utter a word Puck had lunged forward and punched Jeb hard in the face.

Jeb rubbed his jaw, then snarled and leaped out of his chair, crashing across the desks and landing on top of Puck. He started mercilessly punching him, slamming Puck's head against the ground. "You like that, huh Goodfellow? You like that?" He sneered.

Puck struggled against Jeb, but his full weight was on top of him. Probation or not, I wasn't going to just stand there.

"Get off of him!" I spat, grabbing Jeb by his shirt and throwing him away from Puck. He tumbled across the floor and into a group of girls who had been watching the fight. He got up, and I stood myself between him and Puck. There was no way in hell that I was going to let Puck get hurt.

Puck shakily got up, wiping blood off of his face. I knew that he so badly wanted to morph into a lion or something, but we both knew that that was a big no-no. There were too many humans in here. This wasn't one of the all-everafter classes.

Jeb ran at Puck, shoving me out of his way a little. He was about to jump on Puck again, when I threw out my arms, grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against a wall. I punched him in his nose with my right hook which I so often boasted about. He let out a yell of pain and I kneed him in the groin.

Jeb's eyes widened and he threw his hands over his crotch. He slowly crumbled to the ground, moaning in pain. I gave him one last kick in the side, then turned away to go back to my seat.

I didn't see my seat, because somewhere in the fight it had flown across the room to goat knows where. But what I did see though, was a pair of glaring eyes peering over a set of small rectangular spectacles. My maths teacher had arrived in the classroom, and had apparently seen the whole fight. She had her hands on her hips and wore a very stern expression.

"Ms Grimm and Mr Goodfellow," she began. Puck turned his head as well, and saw the Math teacher standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"Hey, Mrs Carmike! How has your day been?" Puck asked sheepishly. I let out a snort and burst into laughter. Mrs Carmike just narrowed her eyes even more.

"DETENTION!"

* * *

><p>So, we were sent to detention where Jeb told the Principal everything that had happened and a few things that hadn't. Our principal simply reminded me of my probation, and dismissed us all, warning me that he'd have to make a decision on what he was going to do with me now.<p>

Once we were outside, Jeb shoved Puck against the lockers. "You're lucky you had your girlfriend to help you out, Goodfellow. Or else right now you'd be a dead fairy. And it's a good thing that I don't hit girls either, or there'd be one less Grimm for me to worry about. But I'll make her pay, one way or another," Jeb warned through a clenched jaw.

I rolled my eyes and yanked him off of Puck. Jeb just didn't want to admit that he'd been bested by a girl. "Get lost, Jeb."

We walked outside the school and Puck cleaned up the nose bleed on his face. I took out my phone to ring Daphne and tell her we were finally out of school. As I turned on the old and beaten-down 'dinosaur-age phone', I was greeted with a text. I opened the message. It was from Daphne.

"OMG," I read out loud so that Puck could hear, "You won't believe what has happened. Hayden broke up with Tiffany today because she was being really mean, and then Hayden (tOtAl HotTiE!) asked me if I wanted to go to the Blue Fairy Diner after school! So don't go there, and I'll walk home by myself. Goodbyes, wish me luck on my date!"

Puck smirked, "So I guess I'll only have to lug one hippo home."

I snickered and punched his arm, "Quit complaining. Let's go."

We walked behind the school building where there were no people, and Puck let out his pink insect-like wings. I stood in front of him and he put his arms around my waist. Yes. How romantic. Get over it. Once he had a proper grip on me, his wings began to flap up and down, and we took off into the air, zooming over the town below.

Some people caught the bus home. I caught the fairy home.

"So Jeb's a total moron", I stated. "'I'll make her pay, one way or another!' Pssh, what was that about?"

I felt him shrug, "I d'know. But he can't do anything worse than the pain we experience by meeting people like him every day."

I laughed. "I don't know, man. He sounded pretty mean; like he actually would do something."

"I doubt it. I think he actually likes you." Puck chuckled.

Oh dear goat. "Are you kidding me? You think he likes me? You must be out of your mind, pig-breath."

"Why else would he spend so much time tormenting you?" Puck asked. Yep. He'd had one too many hits to the head, alright.

"Because he's an arrogant retard who thinks he can get a few cheap laughs by making fun of the kid who no one's going to stand up for," I said darkly. This wasn't a comfortable subject for me. I just didn't seem to correspond with guys. Especially when it came to crushes.

"I stood up for you," Puck said blankly. I wasn't sure what to say. What he said was true, and I wasn't going to shoot him down with another snarky comment because of it. Puck was a cool guy. Not like those jerks at school.

The wind whistled softly in the silence. It was kind of awkward, but I liked it. It was… comfortable. Comfortable and awkward.

"So, who's this Hayden guy?" Puck asked me.

I shrugged, "I have no idea. But apparently Daphne's interested in him."

Puck laughed, "And he's interested in her. Daphne's first date, huh? I'll have to threaten his life on the condition that he never hurts her, won't I?" He joked.  
>Yesterday, 6:54am"She'd go berserk. Never let you forget the day," I said with mock concern.<p>

He laughed, "Probably not." We started laughing together. I pictured it in my head, Puck waking up with Daphne staring him angrily between the eyes every day for the rest of his life. Our laughing slowed to a stop, and we were once again left in the silence of the wind blowing around us. We were just flying over a lush green meadow side by side with a thick forest. The only virtue of living in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey Sabrina…" Puck said to get my attention.

"Yeah?"

He paused and I heard him gulp. Like, literally heard him. Weird…

"Do you…"

"Yeah…?"

"Wanna go out?" He finished, all of a sudden.

My heart stopped. Well, at least it felt like it. Heck, it was like the whole world had stopped. Like I couldn't hear anything but the slow, even beat of my heart. So many emotions were running through my mind: Shock, Horror, Excitement, Confusion, Anger…

I was most of all shocked. This was… new to me. It was weird and foreign.

This couldn't be happening to me. This was all wrong.

"Take me down," I ordered.

"Why?" He asked, sounding both nervous and a little ticked off.

"Just stop."

Puck stopped beating his wings and angled us down to the ground. He landed with a running stop, now carrying me bridal style. He put me down as soon as he could and I turned around to face him. He avoided my gaze, regret on his face.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked, worry in my tone.

He gulped again, and answered hesitantly, "We were talking about if Daphne got a boyfriend… I just thought that maybe…" He trailed off.

This wasn't how my life was supposed to happen. Why was Puck doing this to me? He wasn't supposed to like me! We were best friends! He was ruining everything. I was finally happy with my life, even throughout all the torment, and now Puck was just turning on me like this? How could he?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out… you know. We're good friends, and I mean, I'm not ugly… am I?"

I was breathing raggedly. No. No,no,no. Not Puck. Please not Puck.

I couldn't bare the silence, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I turned, and ran into the forest. I ran and ran as far and as quickly as my legs could carry me.

Everything I had was ruined. I couldn't go out with him! He was my best friend! Nothing more.

And all of those times when he'd stood up for me. All those times that we'd hugged and laughed and beat each other up… The whole time, he'd liked me?

I was dreading the moment when I had to go home and live and eat beside him again. This was just too awkward. I couldn't handle this. I felt like at any moment I'd just fall down to lie by myself in the mud.

Or have a seizure.

Or a heart-attack.

Or I'd die.

What the hell was wrong with me?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm sure you'll be annoyed with me right now, for one of two reasons. Perhaps both.<strong>

**The first reason, you might be annoyed that Sabrina said no.**

**The second, that Puck asked her out which is incredibly cliche and mainstream.**

**First of all, Sabrina said no because, the way I see it, she isn't interested in having a relationship. Last time she was confronted with these feelings, she responded with anger and confusion.**

**And second of all, Puck asked Sabrina out because he's, forgive me for being stereotypical, he's a guy. Its science. When guys hit their youth's peek they become extremely... well, very very interested in girls. Its all about testosterone and pheromones and and all that hormonal stuff. Puck's never felt love before, so when he comes face to face with being best friends with a girl, and for so long, he starts to notice her more.**

**I d'know. I gave this all a lot of thought, and it just made sense to me that this would happen.**

**Thanks for reading :) And if you don't agree with my theory, or have any questions or corrections I'd be really glad to hear them. :)**

**Thanks**  
><strong>-Elli<strong>  
><strong>xoxo<strong>


	5. V

**Okey Dokey, guys. I know, I know. I didn't update last Friday or Monday. But I'll make it up to you, I swear. This chapter is a little dry, but its not just a filler, cause its all relevent to the plot. Well... it kind of is a filler, but I needed it here, so...**_** *raspberry***_

**Thankyou all my loverly reviewers. :) Really, I'm so happy to be getting an average of 6 reviews per chapter, it makes me so happy. :)**

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm, yada yada yada**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5, in which Sabrina complains, complains some more, and breaks up yet another fight between Puck and Jeb.<em>

"Liebling! You're home!" Granny Relda cried as I opened and slammed the front door behind me. I was soaking wet from the rain. My long blond hair was clinging together, kind of like very thin, wet dreadlocks.

Yeah. I was kind of regretting just running off into the woods. Maybe it was karma or something, and I would probably get a cold now. But it was better than the alternative of staying around, and letting him carry me all the way home after I'd rejected him.

I was confused and angry. Stupid Puck. Stupid Me. Stupid Daphne. Stupid Hayden. Stupid Jeb. Stupid world! If the world was a person, it'd be pushing me down again and again, never getting tired of the amusing game. It would be rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter, pointing at me and my misery in this awkward situation. In its eyes, I was probably wearing Mr Seven's 'I AM AN IDIOT' hat. That's how much it hated me.

"Puck got home without you, and I was wondering where you were!" Granny continued. "I asked him and he just mumbled something. So I thought that you must have gotten into another fight. And then it began to rain and I was in an awful worry that you were out there alone! And then…" She kept going, rushing up to me and clinging to my shoulders like I was the last thing left in the world.

When she had finished, I dismissed her grumpily, stalked off to my room and threw myself down on the bed grumpily. I turned the radio on as loud as it could go, closed the door, covered my face with my thick pillow, then screamed my lungs out all the way until dinner.

I deal with these things so very well, do I not?

When it was time for dinner, I made my way as slowly as possible out the door and down the stairs to the dinner table. I'd been expecting to see Puck, but apparently he was in his room blowing things up, as quoted by Uncle Jake.

"Sabrina, so glad to see you out of your room." Granny pulled my chair out from under the table for me. "You must have a lot of homework today."

"Yeah," I grumbled, "Loads." My voice had gone hoarse from roaring for so long, and my throat felt inflamed, as if I were swallowing bees. Or a lawnmower.

Granny placed a bowl full of clear-yellow liquid down in front of me, and continued her conversation with Uncle Jake. "Jake, regardless of your disagreements, you and I need to go to Baba Yaga's hut to investigate the disappearance of the North Wind. I suspect that it might have something to do with Nottingham's absence, and I can't imagine that going swell."

"You think the Hand has something to do with it?" Jake asked.

"Undoubtedly." This topic might have interested me, but I was in a foul mood. I didn't need even more harrowing news about the Scarlet Hand's newest way to escape Ferryport Landing.

I turned my nose up at the soup, grabbed an apple, then went back to my room where I cried myself to sleep.

Like I said, I was totally boss at dealing with my anguish.

* * *

><p>The next morning I made sure that I slept in so I would miss the "Puck express" and have to be driven to school by Jake. All went to plan, and apparently Puck had refused to carry Daphne or Red to school and they came along for the ride to school in Jake's car as well.<p>

Daphne looked up at me and shoved her palm into her mouth. She was bouncing up and down and shaking her other hand around like a mad-man. A mad-pre-adolescent-girl. She took her palm out of her mouth for a few brief seconds to squeak one word to me.

"Hayden!" she squeaked oh-so-comprehensibly, before biting down on her palm again.

I sighed. "The date was a success?" She nodded. "And you guys are officially dating?" I asked dryly.

"YEEESSSS!" She squealed, and Jake slammed his foot down on the brakes.

"Are you kids okay back there?" He asked with worry. He saw Daphne's current behavior- bouncing up and down, grinning, squeezing her eyes shut- and must have guessed the situation. He restarted the car and I continued my questions.

"So it doesn't even bother you that he was dating your very enemy just yesterday?"

Daphne halted and her smile slowly melted from her face. "Oh no…" She whispered. She began to hyperventilate then turned on me, "I HATE YOU! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?" She started hitting me mercilessly.

"Hey! Watch it!" I warned, catching her fists. She struggled to evade my grip, but soon gave up.

"Why did you have to ask me that?" She breathed raggedly, giving me death glares. My little sister: the drama queen. It was almost cute. But I wasn't in the mood for cute.

"Look," I sighed, "Just tell him that you can't date for at least another week."

She pouted sadly for the rest of the trip. I knew I should have felt bad for being a total Monday (The ruin-er of all time? I think we've gone over this at  
>some point). But I didn't. Call me slack, but I just didn't.<p>

Once we were in town, our car pulled up outside the school, and I climbed out. Jake drove off with Daphne and Red to get them to their own school. And then, I was alone.

I walked through the tall school gates, searching for a nice shady spot to sit in as I waited for the bell to go for school. Just as I turned a corner around one of the buildings, I saw a fight going on in the middle of the baseball field and a large crowd was forming around it. Shrugging my shoulders, I decided there was nothing else to do, so I headed towards the field.

It was only when I entered the field when I realised who was in the fight. There were angry shouts of names here and then, and the main two names? Puck and Jeb. I began to walk a little quicker, my pace soon turning into a run, over to the large crowd of teenagers all standing around the two boys, and cheering them on. I pushed through the crowd of guys, most of them giving me a shove back in response. Once I broke through, I saw what was happening. They were wrestling each other, trying to get one another to the ground. Puck was winning for a while and finally pushed Jeb to the ground.

Puck looked so angry. He looked so angry that it frightened me. His eyes were blind with fury as he got on top of Jeb and started mercilessly punching him in the gut. And you know what? As much as I wanted to jump right in and join Puck with the punching…. I knew this was wrong.

"Puck! Stop it!" I yelled. Puck turned briefly to me, then back to Jeb, still pounding him in the stomach.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted, as I bent down and threw Puck off of Jeb and into the crowd of onlookers.

Puck stumbled about, trying to get up as he composed himself. He looked me in the eyes, rage plastered onto his face. Never had I seen him this angry. We stood there, staring each other directly in the eyes, until his fury melted away to a dark scowl. He gave me a disgraced look, then turned into the crowd and stalked away.

I turned back to Jeb to see his injury. He was still recovering, his breath faltering raggedly and desperately. His pleading eyes were looking up at me, and I almost saw something in them. A real sincerity… but I didn't give a crap about Jeb. Even if he did like me, like Puck had 'so said'. But I did give a crap about Puck.

"You're one lucky bastard." I told Jeb angrily, pointing a finger at him, before I pushed myself out of the crowd and ran after Puck.

I reached him and spun him around roughly by his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "What was that all about? You could have seriously hurt that guy!"

He just gave me a firm look, then turned back around and started walking again. I caught up and stood in front of him.

"Seriously, Puck! You have to tell me."

He let out a huff, "He just threatened something." Puck tried to turn around but I stopped him, giving him a pointed look. "He threatened you. Said he had a few mates who thought you'd be good game," Puck said disgustedly.

I stopped, mouth gaping open as I watched Puck stalk away. Oh goat. Now I saw why Puck had been so angry. And I'd been just thinking that my life couldn't possibly get any worse. Why was everything suddenly taking this turn? Had I done something wrong? Had I stepped on some sacred butterfly, and now the world would stop at nothing to make me pay?

And just in case I haven't made myself clear about the horrific mess I'd  
>landed in, here's a simple list:<p>

1- I went to a school where every single person (bar one) hated me.  
>2- The only person who didn't hate me asked me out, and it was too awkward for us to be friends<br>3- Jeb's friends were supposedly going to try and get back at me for knocking Jeb's lights out  
>4- I had no friends<br>5- The world was out to get me  
>6- My sister hated me<br>7- I was going to be expelled for breaking my probation  
>8- Said expelling would most likely force me to move out of Ferryport Landing so that I was able to go to school, since there was only one high school in Ferryport Landing and there was some dumb law about it being compulsory for me to go to school.<p>

And you know what? Problem number eight was beginning to not be a lot of a problem anymore. I was really beginning to feel like my life wouldn't be that much worse if I moved. Actually, I really wanted to leave Ferryport Landing.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me your thoughts about this chapter :)<strong>

**CC, please. And I hope you're all well, and are having loverly holidays. Australia finally reached its holidays, which means I won't be going to school for the next 2 weeks. :D**

**Thanks  
>-Elli<br>xoxo  
><strong>


	6. VI

**Okey Dokey. So I'd sent this chapter to my BETA (Cool Beans :D), and recieved it back in really good time for me to read through it once more and post it up with the authors notes and such. This was a few days ago, I think Sunday.  
><strong>

**So, just 10 minutes ago I was thinking, "Crap. Why haven't I gotten ANY comments for my newest chapter? Its been up for days!"**

**It hadn't been up for days. I hadn't actually posted it. And for some unknown reason in my head, my brain had tricked me into thinking I'd read through the chapter, copied and pasted it into a DM file and updated. **

**This why I am (once again (feel free to pelt me with your rotten vegetable of choice)) late to post this chapter. **

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm, all rights to this Sisters Grimm rightfully belong to Michael Buckley and Amulet Books. I do, however own this plot and any copyrite infringements regarding my plot will result in execution. Via leprechauns and other various green creatures.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6, in which Sabrina is rained on, climbs a tree, and tackles Puck to the ground. <em>

The rain was pouring down in buckets as I walked home. My hair and clothes were drenched. I was walking alone, seeing as Puck had flown home after school. Daphne was on another one of her dates with Hayden, and Red was volunteering at the new animal shelter. Something like that, anyway.

I walked side by side with the dark forest that was –essentially- my short cut home. But I didn't want to take the short cut. I liked the rain. Other people hated it, but I loved it. It all came down to my childhood, when my mum always told me that the little splash that a raindrop made on the ground was a rain fairy. I used on the sit on the steps of our apartment building for as long as the rain lasted, watching each tiny fairy dance away with all it's friends.

Speaking of my mum, she'd probably be really mad at me when I got home. Did I mention that I'd gotten expelled for breaking my probation? The principal had quietly taken me out of class to tell me that today was my last day at Ferryport High.

And speaking of Ferryport High, or rather a particular few students that attended… I was being followed. By none other than Jeb and a bunch of his goon friends. Puck's words about how Jeb's friends were going to deal with me had been playing in my mind the whole way I'd been walking home.

To be honest, I was terrified.

If they went through their threats, I wasn't going to stand a chance. These friends of Jeb- Michael and Andrew- were both on the football team and were- as the kids say these days- "packing da guns". Imagine that little bit in the quotation thingies in this big tough Arnold Schwartz voice. Yeah. I bet you're quivering in your shoes now, huh?

"Hey, Grimm!" Michael shouted at me. I kept walking, and glaring on ahead. The stupid jocks were ruining my deep and inner thought session.

"Hey, Grimm!" He repeated, laughing along with his friends. I let out a frustrated sigh, but kept going forward.

"Hey, Grimm!" He said again.

"What?" I whipped around, glaring at him. Michael was a particular kind of dumb. I mean, not dumb as if he would smash rocks against his head all day, but dumb like he wasn't smart and was particularly crude.

Andrew nodded at me, mockingly. "Hey…." He said in that way that regular guys do, which I always made fun of with Puck.

I growled and turned back around to hop over the metal barricade and entered the forest beside me. I wanted to get home the quick way now. I pushed past the thick bushes that guarded the forest, stumbling over a tree root as I emerged into a small clearing.

"Hey! Brina! Don't leave!" I heard the three boys rustling through the bushes behind me. Damn. They were going to be persistent.

I started to jog away, looking for a good tree to climb. I knew that they could outrun me, but I also knew that they wouldn't be able to out-climb me. Four solid years of training with Mr. Canis hadn't done nothing for me.

I turned, and saw them running after me. Now I knew something was definitely up. I looked a little more thoroughly for a good tree to climb, until I spotted one just a few yards to my left. I'd have to jump and hoist myself onto the lowest branch, but I'd be fine.

I made a quick left turn, then nimbly jumped to catch onto the branch. It was kind of hard work, but I managed to get myself on it. And after that it was just a matter of picking which tree branches I should step on the get to the top.

"Hey! Baby! There's no need to be shy! We don't want to hurt you." Michael jeered.

My eyebrows furrowed in disgust at the name. "Get lost! Leave me alone, you perverts! And don't call me 'Baby', or I'll find a knife to castrate you all with!" I threatened. My heart was racing. They wouldn't do… you know to me? Would they? No, probably just throw a few punches or kicks. Hopefully.

"You climb trees don't you Jeb?" Andrew laughed, "Because even if you don't, there's a hot chic waiting at the top for you." They all snickered, and I snarled at them.

"Perhaps I would like to climb the tree, then." Jeb answered in an amused tone. He reached up to the lowest branch, and with ease pulled himself up.

I was terrified, my hands shaking and my knees aching to give way, out of fear. But I wasn't going to show it, and I certainly wasn't going to let my fear get in the way. Within a second I had analysed all of my escape routes and decided my best chance of getting away: climbing down to a point where I could jump out of the tree and make a bolt for it.

Quickly, I hurried from branch to branch, shifting down the tree quickly. I knew they were watching me and had probably guessed my plan. Finally, I reached a place in the tree from which I could jump, and turned myself around, slightly letting go of my firm grasp on the tree. Looking down to the ground, I faltered, gasping as I pull myself back against the tree. Andrew was standing below me, arms spread wide as if he was ready to catch me.

"Come on, Babe! Jump! I'll catch you!" He teased.

My nostrils flared, and I jumped out of the tree, my leg stuck out stiffly and my foot aimed at Andrew's face. As if in slow motion, I saw the grin slowly melt from his face and his arms slowly making their way up to shield his face, just in time before I hit him with full force. He fell to the ground and I tumbled over him. I sprung to my feet, and broke into a run.

I heard their angry shouts, and turned my head briefly to see Michael and Andrew sprinting after me as Jeb jumped down from the tree and joined the chase. Andrew had blood flowing down from his nose and over his snarling lips.

Damn straight, Andrew. That's what you get when you call me 'babe'. But my feeling of supremacy was short lived. They were gaining on me, and fast.

I tried to run faster, leaping over every tree root or log blocking my way, winding around trees at top speed. Finally I saw a clearing ahead. I knew that was the edge of the forest, just under a kilometre from my house on the tall hill. Just a bit further, and I passed the final tree where the house was in plain sight.

"OOF!" I felt a hand grab hold of my long blond hair and I was yanked backwards. My head hit the ground with a thud and my sight was overtaken by a blinding white light. I groaned angrily, the aching feeling shooting around my head and creeping down my neck.

I was roughly rolled onto my back, and my arms were forced to be clamped down to the ground above my head. I squinted as my sight began to clear and I saw Michael's face right above mine as he knelt over me, smirking.

I wriggled and thrashed around, trying to break free from the grip the boys had restraining me, but they just held me down with even more force.

"I'm going to have fun with this one." He purred, tracing a finger along my jaw-line.

I screamed as loud as I could, my heart thumping at double its regular pace, pounding my chest with each beat. A hand was shoved over my mouth, and Michael began to slowly, teasingly unbutton my shirt. In an attempt to break free, I hacked up all my spit, and spat into whoever's hand was on my mouth.

"HELP!" I squealed at the top of my lungs, before a fist was brought down on my stomach, and the breath was knocked from my lungs. I took in gulps of breath, and then the hand was once more over my mouth.

"Shutup!" Jeb ordered me, and Andrew snickered. My button-up shirt had been pulled over and above my head, and Michael was in the process of greedily pulling my singlet over my belly as he nibbled my ear, when all of a sudden he was lifted off of me into the air. I felt the strong hands on me loosen, and that was all I needed, everything I'd been waiting for.

I jumped up from the ground and did a spinning kick that connected with Andrew's face. I spun around and hit Jeb in the stomach with a punch, before kneeing him in the head. Now that they were out of my way, I looked up to the sky to see who'd yanked Michael off of me. I saw buzzing pink insect-like wings and the back of a dark blond haired boy.

"Puck!" I called out, as Puck dropped Michael 5 feet to the ground and bonked him over the head with his toy wooden sword.

He turned and came zooming towards me with lightning speed, roughly pulling me off the ground and into the air. He flew over the row of trees around our house, and up to my window. It was nailed shut, so he flew around to the front of our house and threw me through the window of granny's bedroom where I landed on her bed.

Puck flew in and closed the window behind him. He rushed over to the bedside, looming over me. It reminded me of Mike. Images from just minutes ago began to rebound around my head… his body mere inches from mine as he greedily tried to take off my clothes, his lips on my neck...

I froze and backed away from the fairy, staggering to the furthest corner from him in fear.

"Grimm! What did they do to you? Are you hurt?"

I took in gradual breathes, and stood shakily, my eyes wide with fear. I was rocked to my core. A wave of emotion was drowning me. I couldn't take in everything that had happened.

But I did take in one thing, one overwhelming question who's answer was best kept out of my reach; what if Puck hadn't seen what Jeb, Andrew and Mike had been doing? What if he'd gotten there too late? Or worse, if he hadn't gotten there at all?

And with that thought, came a rush of gratitude and the unexplainably vital need to hug the boy. I ran across the room, hopped over the corner of the bed and came crashing into Puck, sending us falling to the floor in a heap. I ignored that I'd probably hurt Puck as I clung to him desperately. Tears leaked from my eyes, despite how hard I was trying to keep them in, and I buried my face into his neck. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and we stayed in the moment for what seemed to be hours. I simply sobbed and cried while he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

Puck was the best friend I could have ever had! He was nice and cool and funny and always there when I needed him! He'd saved me from Jeb and his friends, even though I'd been the biggest jerk to him!

I finally stopped crying and my tears dried, sniffing as I nuzzled into the crook of his neck and he pulled me closer to him as our legs intertwined. I think that's when I registered everything that was happening and snapped out of it.

Here I was, lying on top of Puck, crying while we cuddled each other and held each other and he was stroking my damp hair and I was... nuzzling.

My eyes snapped open, and I nervously craned my neck to look up at Puck. He was smiling down at me, his green eyes staring straight into mine with such… such care. I almost felt like I actually- no. I was not liking this. This was horrific! It was practically incest! This guy was like a brother to me! And we were- he was... GAAAAGGGHHHHH!

I rolled off of him and stood up quickly. I felt more tensed than I had ever been in my life, more awkwardness than one singular person should be subjected to. He slowly picked himself off of the floor, and looked down at me with that caring look that he'd been giving me. Which, by the way, was driving me nuts and made me want to claw my eyes out.

"You okay, Grimm?" He asked softly.

My jaw clenched, shoulders stiffened and toes curled up inside my shoes.

"Yeah," I mumbled, before turning and escaping, leaving Puck in Granny's room. I stiffly but briskly walked across the hall to the room that Daphne and I shared, threw the door open, slammed it behind me and collapsed down on the bed.

I'd let myself get way too vulnerable just there. Like some petty princess who needed someone to save her every waking moment of her life! He probably felt like such a mighty man right now. Ha, 'saving me'. His ego was already inflated enough; he didn't need me to waltz right up to him and basically start making out with him like he was oh-so-hot and oh-so-great and- ugh… so STUPID!

I hated this. I'd thrown myself at him, literally, and hugged him and cried on him and buried my face into his neck! Goats, I even felt his heart beat! I'd breathed in his scent and felt his soft neck-skin. HIS SOFT NECK-SKIN? WHAT THE HECK WAS WRONG WITH ME?

It made me sick, just thinking about it! He probably thought I liked him now. Even worse, right after he'd asked me out and I'd made off with it like speedy-gonzales. He was probably getting hopeful, and I was the one fuelling this misconception he had of me. Like an idiot.

I picked up my desk-lamp and hit myself over the head repeatedly before setting it back on my bedside table and throwing my blankets over my head.

Then I remembered that I hadn't been wearing a shirt throughout the whole incident. Just a tight singlet. My proper shirt was probably lying at the edge of the woods in a puddle or something. I was mortified. Ashamed.

There was no way that this day could've gotten any worse.

Goats, his NECK-SKIN? You 'gotta be kidding me.

* * *

><p><strong>What'll happen next? I know, but you'll only find out on Thursday*!<strong>

**And jokes about the little thing at the end of the disclaimer.**

**Thankyou to all my lovely (*cough* 2 *cough*) reviewers! I love you all, which is especially easy because I only have 1 person to love! *cheesey grin* jks, I love even the people who don't review. And hey, even the people that hate me. **

**Except you. **

**Yep. **

**You. *narrows eyes***

** JOKES!**

**Thanks  
>-Elli<br>xoxo**

***don't hold me to this... Please, you'll only get hurt. Now, GO! Save yourself! Leave me! Little Johny needs you! *eyes flutter shut, and death slowly takes over my body*... AND CUT!  
>Fainting Goats, I watch too much TV. And leave very long ANs... Yeah, I'll go now...<br>**


	7. VII

**Okey Dokey.**** Yes, I know that I said I was going to update Thursday. That wasn't possible, my loverly awesome BETA couldn't make the date, so I was happy to give her a rain-check. :) I hope no one really cares, and that you'll forgive me.**

**This is quite a long chapter, compared to my others. A bit more than 3000, so bare with me. :) It gets good though, at the end. I hope...**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm, Michael Buckley does**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7, in which Elvis whines, Veronica gasps, and Red is caught on the toilet.<br>_

"SABRINA GRIMM!" My dad, Henry, bellowed. He'd just gotten off of the phone with the principal.

Cautiously, I snuck an eye around the wall of the staircase, only to be met with dad's furious expression.

"Sabrina," He said sternly, "Mr. Miller just got off the phone with me." He gave me a pointed look. "Do you want to know what he told me?"

"Not really?" I answered nervously. In full honesty, leaving my room _at all_ after what had happened today was a massive leap. I still felt like killing someone, but strangely I also felt like hugging someone. I could make both work... It'd be the _ultimate_ back-stab. Literal back-stab.

"He told me that you had broken not only someone's nose, but in doing so had broken your probation."

"Honey!" My mom, Veronica, gasped. "You were only two days into it!"

"Oh, and that's not all," Dad told her, holding up a letter to her. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Grimm," He read. "Due to repeated acts that breached the school rules and the breaking of her probation, the staff at Ferryport Landing High school are sincerely remorsfal to inform you that your daughter, Sabrina Grimm, has had to be expelled from Ferryport Landing High school!"

Everyone in the lounge room went quiet and turned to me, mouths gaping. Everyone in the room. That meant Daphne, Granny, Mr Canis, Red, Mom, Dad, Uncle Jake and Puck- all looking at me with dismay. Even Elvis let out a sorry whine.

"But… why that means that- that she'll have to be transferred to another school! There are no other high schools within Ferryport Landing!" Granny's hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"And it's not like we can home-school, either!" Veronica added. "It would take months to get any qualifications for it, and by then some case worker would have swooped in and taken her away from us for her lack of education."

I grimaced, as the memories of Ms Smirt came back to my mind. A particular memory in which she was unsuccessfully flirting with Wendell's Dad made me shudder. Not to mention all the mentally unhinged psychopaths that she'd inflicted on Daphne and I.

"No!" I spoke in. "No more crazy foster freaks for me."

Dad frowned. "There is another option," He began, "The rest of the family stays here and Sabrina, Daphne, Veronica, Basil and myself move back to New York."

"No way, Hozay, Dad. I'm staying here. The only way I'm leaving this town is kicking and screaming!" Daphne said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Henry…" Mum's eyes darted to the ground. "I'm not leaving, either. We've finally settled down here, and I finally found a steady job. And Basil needs my full attention. So does Daphne. How can I give that to them if I'm having to search for a new job and sort out new mortgage, school fees… I just can't. "

Dad was shocked. "Ronnie, I know that no one wants to leave, but its what's best for the family."

"No, Hank. It's what's best for you. And now it's what's best for Sabrina. You two can move to New York until the school is willing to take Sabrina back, or we've found someone who can give her private tutor lessons."

"What about Ms White?" Daphne supplied. "She's a teacher! She could teach Sabrina!"

"I'm afraid not, liebling. Mayor Heart sent Snow White to jail, after she was caught trying to break Mr Seven out of jail. Just yesterday the Mad Hatter sentenced her to a lifetime in jail. Which could mean the rest of eternity." Granny explained grimly.

I felt my ears go hot with rage. "Heart can't do that! That's outrageous! How can she send Snow to jail if Bluebeard hasn't even spent a day behind bars? He's running around killing humans at the drop of a hat!"

"Not to mention his complete disregard for shampoo," Daphne murmered, disgruntled.

"Snow is actually quite relieved. Mayor Heart could have sentenced her to death. The women must have been in a very good mood."

"So there's no one who can teach me here?" I couldn't believe this.

"I'm afraid not."

I threw up my arms. "Well then sign me up for a train ticket out of here. If I'm never going to see my family again, I may as well leave already."

"Oh, sweetie," Mum rushed over to hug me. "We'll see each other again! You can visit in the summer and winter holidays!"

"But that's not for a whole year. Summer just ended." Red said quietly. I'd forgotten she was even there. That happened often.

Mr Canis rested an old brittle hand on her shoulder. "It must be done."

He was right.

*.*.*

I spent the next morning on packing. All day long. Yep, instead of school.

I know. What a rebel.

_As if_. I'd been expelled, and anyway, I was missing school so that I could pack, so that I could move, so I could _go to school_. What a _pointless_ turn of events.

Yesterday had been my last day of school. The day that I'd walked home in the rain and been attacked by three boys. All from the very school that I had been expelled from earlier that day.

Gee, what happy memories I would have of Ferry Port Landing High in the distant future.

But putting all that aside, leaving Ferryport Landing was strange. For the past few months I had been having the time of my life. I thought I'd never leave the quaint little town. And then for the past few days, I had wanted everything but to stay in Ferry Landing. What, with my ruined friendship with Puck and terrible school life and…

I cringed at the memories of yesterday. The feeling of helplessness pumping through my veins. The pleading look in my eyes. I knew that it was a horrific experience, but even more I knew that it was an experience I wouldn't soon forget.

Getting back on track again, although I had wanted so badly to escape, now I was beginning to- goat forbid- actually kind of want to stay. Yeah, who would have thought.

With all these thoughts occupying my mind, I had finished packing by two o'clock. I didn't have much stuff. Just a few clothes, a few books, and a few trinkets that I had found over the years. Not to mention an overwhelmingly forgotten and unappreciated bag of make-up that had been under my bed collecting dust for the past few years.

And this wasn't because of Puck's little comment back when I was twelve. It was because I didn't care what I looked like anymore. Besides, makeup was a chore that I didn't want to commit to. And I didn't feel like I needed to prove myself to any of the jerks at school, anyway.

To pass the time until 4:00- when everyone got home- I plopped myself down on the dusty old sofa with the family album.

I flipped the folder open to be greeted by a Christmas photo from our first year in Ferryport Landing.

Granny had her ever-present warm smile on, standing beside Mr Canis who had his usual steely expression. Uncle Jake was ruffling Daphne's hair, as she laughed beside him. Elvis, as I remembered, had decided to direct a particular bodily function right up my alley, and I'd caught the strong stench as far up as my sinuses and all through my mouth. In the picture, my face was scrunched up in disgust and Puck was bent over in stitches, holding his sides and roaring with laughter.

The next picture had been captured during Halloween. I was covered in a chunky brown substance, which had most likely originated from one of Puck's glop grenades. I was scowling at him, nostrils flared and fist clenched as I prepared to sock him.

As I flipped through all the pictures of our family over the past 5 years, I began to realise how much I was going to miss Ferryport Landing. How much I would miss the whole family.

But that wasn't all that I picked up on. Throughout all the pictures, Puck had made sure that I looked my worst by conducting a vast amount of creative plans and schemes against me. And as I progressed through the book, my snarls and punches slowly turned into smiles and laughs. For the last couple of pages, we had our arms around each other's shoulders, and in a few we were even hugging. Just acting like best friends.

Why had Puck ruined everything we had? Why did he have to ask me out, and change everything?

I slammed the book shut. I didn't need to think about this kind of thing, especially not on top of leaving Ferryport Landing. At least I'd be leaving that problem behind upon my departure.

*.*.*

Granny and Mr Canis were the first to return home from 'grocery shopping'. They called it grocery shopping for my sake, but I knew that instead of going to the shops like a regular family, they'd just took a little trip into the woods, looking for purple mushrooms and falcon eggs and spotted fluorescent butterflies. Uh huh, Granny was still dishing out rare and exotic dishes. And I still wasn't keen on eating glow in the dark pizza.

Next to come home was Uncle Jake and Dad. They were working as archaeologists, deciphering ancient pixie runes and such, occasionally accompanying Granny with her crimes. Just yesterday they'd all gone up the hill to Baba Yaga's chicken-house thing to investigate some sort of robbery. Something to do with the North Wind.

Then it was Mum. She was working for a real estate agency. Lots of people had been thrown out of their homes by mayor heart, and business was booming for her. So many of the everafters needed homes. They couldn't exactly move out of the town, and it was hard to find a job these days. If people went bankrupt, they stayed bankrupt.

The last people to get home were Daphne, Red and Puck who had been at school like normal. Red and Daphne walked inside the house without a word. This, however, was not normal. Usually Daphne would be yacking on and on about the wonderful school day that she'd just had, without a chance of missing any detail. But the reason for their quietness, stormed in behind them, slammed the door and flew up to his room, blood oozing from his nose and staining his green hoodie. I stared after Puck, my mouth hanging open.

"Jeb…" I muttered under my breath, before following him up to his bedroom.

As per- usual, Puck was sitting on his trampoline in its place behind a hill. He was lightly dabbing at his nose with a bloody tissue.

"What happened?" I asked once I had reached him.

He looked up at me silently, then went back to tending to his wounds. "Had a quiet chat with Andrew. Well, not so much quiet. More violent and hateful," He finally told me.

"Puck, you didn't have to do that for me. They didn't really do anything to me-"

He cut me off with an angry shout. "They didn't get the chance to 'really do anything', Sabrina!" He yelled, "If I hadn't gotten there in time they would've had their way with you! So don't tell me that I didn't have to do anything about it!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Listen up, buddy. When I need you to get all heroic over me, I'll ask!" I snapped. He pushed himself off of the trampoline, staring me down with a killer gare.

"Well then next time you go and get yourself raped, I won't bother getting in your way," He loomed over me, anger clouding over his eyes.

I opened my mouth to shout back a snappy come-back, but couldn't think of anything to say. My expression softened, and I regretted yelling at him.

"Thanks," I mumbled quietly, afraid to look him in the eyes from the shame of uttering such a disgusting word to him. This was just peachy. Stupid Puck and his stupid stupidness, making me thank him. I'd found myself torn between giving him another long and desperate hug, and reaching up and knocking his lights out!

"What?" He asked. A smile took over his confused expression.

"I said thanks, okay? No need to rub in how great and mighty you are for saving my butt in my pathetic little moment where I played the part of some useless damsel in distress." My ears grew hot. I couldn't look up at him. He'd probably have that stupid smirk on. That one that he seemed to love taunting me with so much. Goat knows how long it would take before he let me forget that I had basically admitted to my need of him. Which I definitely didn't have. As if I had ever needed him to save me… In the past year…. In the past week. Okay, so maybe he had come in handy a few times, but that did not mean that-

My thoughts just slowed to a stop, and finally blanked out, as all of a sudden Puck leaned down and placed his lips on mine.

Blackness was everywhere. I couldn't think, I couldn't even see! I noticed that, to my horror, my eyes had closed, and unfortunately I wasn't blind. What the heck was happening? Was I dead? Was this all just a terrible nightmare?

All I did know was that- no, I wasn't blind- and that this was terribly, terribly wrong.

My eyes widened as I pushed him away, the hot embarrassment that my ears had felt now creeping across my cheeks and overcoming my whole face. "You- I… I…" I stammered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He grinned, "See, Grimm? I knew you liked me. I knew it." He leaned in for another kiss, but this time I was thinking straight. I balled my fist, and slammed it into his jaw before he could touch me. I snarled at him, my natural reaction.

"Ow! _Damnit_, Sabrina!" He yelled, rubbing his jaw.

"You better back off!" I ordered, my voice and body shaking with both anger and embarrassment, "I don't need any of this from you! I don't want it!" Tears threatened to escape my eyes, and echoed through my voice as I bit them back. He looked down at me, taken back. But before he could respond I turned and ran back over the hill to where the room's door sat at the wall of a cliff. The last thing I heard before I opened the door and slammed it behind me was Puck's angry shout.

I made my way to the bathroom where I carelessly locked myself inside and threw myself in front of the mirror. Slowly, I edged my hand off of the sink-counter and brought them to feel over my lips. My eyes widened even further as I discovered that my lips were wet. They were wet, practically a layer of spit from the kiss with Puck.

"Oh my flipping goat!" I squealed, wiping my infested fingers on my jeans in disgust. I spun around to get some toilet paper from beside the toilet, but was greeted by a small girl sitting down with a copy of the Ferryport Landing Times. I jumped back against the sink, as Red stared up at me without a word, her eyes as big as tennis balls.

I spluttered out an apology, then quickly unlocked the bathroom door and ran out across the hall to my bedroom. I surveyed the room for any other family members, and after finding the room empty, hid myself in the closet amongst the shoes.

"Since when did Red read the news?" I whispered to myself. I breathed a laugh, which caught in my dry-sticky throat. I hastily wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my hoodie, and buried my face in my hands. My cheeks were wet, and I cringed at the thought of Red seeing me crying. What if Puck had seen me crying?

I wasn't good with this stuff. I'd never been good at this. This whole dating thing: getting crushes, sending valentines, giggling with my friends about who the cutest boy was. I just didn't seem to correspond with guys. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't into girls, I was just really, really bad at dating and liking people.

My whole life, when I'd seen a boy, the first thing I would think was whether they'd beat me in an arm wrestle or not. I hadn't had a single crush on anyone since I'd gotten to Ferryport Landing. And when Puck asked me out- when he kissed me? Of course my natural reaction was to punch and run! I didn't want to have to deal with this! Heck, it wasn't even something that I could deal with. Dating was a foreign concept to me. It was for people who didn't have to solve mysteries and kill dragons and live every day of their life a pinky-finger away from death! This ruled me out completely.

Man, I couldn't wait to leave Ferryport Landing. In just 1 hour I'd be rid of all this trouble. I'd finally be normal. Even better, in New York there'd be no chimpanzees, no everafters who wanted me dead, no Jeb, Andrew, Mike, and most certainly _no Puck_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. :)<strong>

**Review, please. Full honesty, I'm hoping for CC.**

**Thanks**  
><strong>-Elli<strong>  
><strong>xoxo<strong>  
><strong><br>**


	8. VIII

**Okey Dokey.**

**First and foremost, I am aware that I away from updating the story for... more than a week, I think. This is because 1) I was on holiday, and 2) On holiday, the only internet was on my phone, and I was not keen on typing out 1000 words via phone.**

**And yes, I feel very guilty that I didn't inform you of my absence prior to this chapter, but I felt like being a doorknob and speaking very... how does one say... formally.**

**Sorry... basically, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and heres the chapter. A nice short one, but I've been busy scribbling down notes for the end of this story. Which will, according to my apparently-unlimited imagination, have a billion twists and turns. **

**Sorry, off topic... Ummm... where was I? Oh, yes. I won't be updating until mid-next week. I have to type up my next written chapter, out of my notebook, which I haven't had to do until now. Oh, and I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**:D Have fun! I love you all for reviewing! And could everyone who reads this PLEASE review, because I need to know how many people are following this story, because usually I don't get very many reviews per chapter, and my reviewers are never consistent. Like, one from each the whole story, in random chapters... so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, even if its just a review saying "I read this chapter". It would mean the world to me, it really would. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8, in which Sabrina is given a brown paper bag, boards a train and thinks about pink elephants.<em>

"Oh, liebling!" Granny cried, tackling me with a hug. "I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll visit whenever I can." I pulled away from the elderly woman, and she let her arms slide down from around my shoulders.

She noisily blew her nose into an old handkerchief before reaching into her handbag and pulling out a brown paper bag. She eagerly pushed it into my hands. "I made you something for the trip." I peered inside the bag and saw half a dozen neon blue muffins, and mentally cringed.

"Thanks Granny!" I exclaimed gratefully, supressing the urge to gag after a short whiff of the cakes. I passed the bag to Dad, and moved over to Daphne who threw her arms around me.

"Don't go!" She whimpered as her eyes welled up with tears.

I smiled warmly as I leaned down to her height. "You keep Hayden close. He's a nice kid." I whispered before stepping back and winking at her. She blushed, but nodded with a sniff.

I then progressed down the line of my goodbye party, shaking hands with Mr Canis, giving Red a short hug, giving mum a long hug- which she didn't release me from for at least five minutes. Even when she did let go it was after much kicking and screaming as Dad, Mr Canis and Daphne struggled to pry her arms of of me.

After brushing myself off, I got a lick from Elvis and then finally reached Puck. He still had a black eye, and an out-of-place tooth. I checked to see if anyone was watching, and was glad to see that everybody was comforting the woman who called herself my mother as she rocked back and forth, hyperventilating and reaching for a new tissue every 5 seconds. I turned back to Puck, struggling to find words.

I settled with, "You look terrible," smiling weakly.

"Its your fault," He said, in all seriousness. Thinking he actually was serious, I began to inwardly panic. He cracked a grin. "See 'ya Pussface."

I smirked, as relief rippled over me. "Farewell Dogbreath."

He gave a short chuckle, but returned to his serious demeanour. I didn't even know he had one. He'd probably been watching a lot of movies lately. "Listen, Grimm. I'm sorry about… before."

I nodded calmly, lightly punched him in the arm goodbye, and then stepped into the family death trap with Uncle Jake at the wheel and Dad riding shotgun. Jake drove us to the train station, where he told us goodbye, and we boarded the train to New York.

"Where are we staying?" I asked, sliding down into my seat.

"Your cousin's. From your mum's side," He told me. "They own a large apartment, because they're Italian and have lots of relatives."

"So we're staying with cousins, which I didn't even know existed. Despite the ten years of my life that I spent in the same city as them."

Dad made a popping sound with his lips. "Veronica's sister married an everafter. The children inherited a few skills." Yeah. Now it was clear why I hadn't known about them until now. It was because of my dad's former disdain for all things magical, which had just recently numbed to a skeptical disdain.

"What kind of skills?"

"Well, let's just say that when you're within hearing distance of them, don't start thinking about anything you don't want to be… overheard," He chuckled. "Trust me. I learned the hard way."

Great. I would be staying with a family that would be able to read my mind. Well, that wasn't going to be a problem. No biggie. I had nothing to hide. I hadn't been sexually abused by three guys at my school. My best friend hadn't asked me out. He hadn't kissed me either. And I hadn't been living in a town full of everafters who all hated me and wanted me dead. See? No secrets! Nada.

And the best part? Because my dad had said not to think about anything secretive, I was doomed to do exactly that. Kind of like telling someone not to turn around. No matter what, they will always turn around.

"Oh, and the kids are about your age. Twins, both girls. You'll 'probably like them," Dad added.  
>Well gee. I sure damn hoped that I'd like them. Cause if I didn't, they'd shortly know.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, we had gotten off the train at Grand Central Station. It looked just like it had when I was ten, and I couldn't help but just breathe in the familiar gas-ridden smell. Home, sweet home.<p>

Next thing I knew, we were knocking on the front door of my cousin's apartment. Dad was right, it was quite a large apartment, almost as big as a regular house.

A middle aged woman with black hair and coffee brown eyes opened the door. Straight away, I knew she was my mother's sister.  
>"Bonjourno! Henry!" She laughed.<p>

Dad smiled at her, "Hello, Isabella. This is my daughter, Sabrina."

Isabella pulled me into a loving embrace almost immediately. "You look so much like your father! But you have your mothers figure. I was always jealous of her figure when we were your age!" She chuckled. "Come in, come in!"

As I was guided through the front door, I remembered Henry's warning. And with that memory came images in my head of everything and anything that I had ever kept secret.

'Pink Elephants,' I thought frantically. 'Pink Elephants, Pink Elephants, Pink Elephants," I thought over and over as I was lead into the lounge room.

Sitting in an arm chair was an incredibly handsome man with bright blue eyes. He looked not a day over forty, so what irked me about him was his shocking white hair. On a couch beside him sat two identical girls who looked to be my age. I searched their faces for something to tell them apart by and was relieved to see that one girl had brown eyes and the other blue.  
>But that was about all I registered. After that I shut my mind, only thinking about Pink Elephants.<p>

Don't ask. It was the first thing I could think of.

They all talked for about five more painful minutes, before Isabella took my hand and led me to my new room.

As I rounded the corner, I heard one of the girls speak. "What's with her and Pink Elephants?"

"Beats me," another voice said.

I spent that night trying to force myself asleep as- repeatedly- I mentally and literally slapped myself. Gotta love those first impressions, eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this AN was really long, and the chapter was so short. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll be answering all the questions people have been asking me next chapter. :)<strong>

**Thanks  
>-Elli<br>xoxoxo **


	9. IX

**Okey Dokey.**

**I am the worst writer on fanfiction. **

**You can bombard me with complaints about the 6 month wait. It is entirely my fault, and I have no excuses for my tardiness. I _haven't _forgotten about this story, guys! I just haven't gotten around to typing up everything that I've wrote in my notebook. Seriously, in my notebook, I'm writing the 18th chapter of this story. So I do have it, I just haven't typed and edited it, which always takes longer than I think it will. **

**But it shouldn't have taken 6 months. Sorry, guys. I'll try and update more often, from now on, but I can't guarantee any _'twice-a-week'_'s. **

**Thankyou to my very loverly BETA, Cool-beans, who is... well, a very loverly BETA. :)** **And this chapter, we're introduced to the two character prizes that I awarded Watermelon and Peanut Butter with. They're the ones who're twins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. Cool? Okay, lets roll ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9, in which Sabrina Eats Pancakes, gets Shoved into a Classroom, and Falls in Love<em> _with Perfection_.

I yawned and rolled over in my make-shift bed. As I opened my mouth wide, I stretched out my arms and arched my back. Just for the cliché of it, you know?

"Sabrina! You _'gotta_ wake up! You have to go to school today!" Dad told me as he shook my shoulders roughly. "Hello? Sabrina Irene Grimm? What _are_ you, dead?" He rolled me onto my back.

I moaned grudgingly, peeling my eyelids open in a squint to see Dad's face inches from mine. I did a double take as my breath caught in my throat. Dad's face morphed into that of Mike's and I froze, my eyes wide with fear.

Memories of the incident two days ago shot through my mind like lightning, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Opening my eyes, I saw my dad sitting on the side of my bed and looking at me with concern. Not Mike. My heartbeat started to even-out.

"You okay, Kiddo?" He stood back up, his eyebrows knitting together in a worried manner.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I assured him, carefully avoiding all explanation of my fright-induced jolt. I sat up, got dressed for the day, then went to breakfast.

I wasn't really a self-conscious person any more. I didn't put a lot of thought into what I smelled like, and even less into fashion. Just a shower every two nights was fine. I usually needed one every night though, because of all the pranks that Puck would subject me to. I wouldn't have to worry about pranks any more, now that I was back home, in New York. This thought gave me a peculiar feeling in my stomach. _'Probably withdrawal symptoms,'_I thought sarcastically, with a snort.

Anyway, I didn't wear a lot of fancy clothes. My range of fashion extended from shirts to sweaters and shorts to jeans, with nothing but hand-me-down Chucks, and socks in between. For example, today I was wearing a plain blue sweater, because Fall was nearing; and a pair of regular shorts, which had both belonged to my mother in the 90's, so I looked pretty daggy. All the kids at school would probably assume I'd been home-schooled my whole life, and the last time I'd been outside was 1998. With another short laugh I considered telling this to everyone I met. I wouldn't of course, because that would be a blatant lie.

I walked into the dining room and joined the rest of the family to eat pancakes. Not fluorescent pancakes made from rabbit's feet and the 'quenchiest' cactus juice around, but normal pancakes and, and a glass of orange juice. Like what a regular person could eat... Too bad I wasn't a regular person. Hopefully I wouldn't choke or have an allergic reaction, and end up hospitalized. Even so, at least then I wouldn't have to go to school for another day. Oh, and not only were the _pancakes_ normal, but the _syrup_ was too!

Man, I was glad to be in New York.

I poured an ocean of _normal_-coloured maple syrup over my _normal_-coloured breakfast, and the wonderful aroma wafted up my nose. I felt like crying tears... of joy!

Looking around the table I saw that everyone had already started eating. I'd figured that the man sitting at the table with us was the everafter in the family. Although, he had porcelain white skin, unlike the rest of the family.

The two girls had dark, tanned skin and long black hair, exactly like their mother. One had braided her hair down one of her shoulders, and the other girl was wearing her hair out. I'd never met identical twins before.

Well, except for TweedleDee and TweedleDum. The two were- long story short- pains in the neck. They_ constantly_ bombarded me with rhymes and inquiries, despite the fact that they ignored my answer every single time. And that was only if I had the _luxury_ to get a word in, amongst their 'contrariwise's and 'nohow's. Not only that, but whenever I tried to walk away, they'd appear in front of me again, upset with one another and on the verge of declaring war against each other.

Hopefully these two would be better.

Anyhow, I let my eyes explore the room I was sitting in. All the rooms in the unit were tastefully warm-hearted. The sunflower yellow walls were decorated with photographs hanging in rectangular frames, a cabinet that was home to a multitude of trophies and ribbons, three landscape paintings and five mirrors. Whatever reason they needed 5 mirrors for, I was lost.

The twin with the blue eyes spoke to the other. "Well, she's not thinking about Pink Elephants anymore." The father and the two girls stifled their giggles and snorts, and I found myself sinking down into my seat an inch.

"Don't worry," the father told me. "We understand. You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm guessing your father has told you about our quirks."He told me that you could read minds," I said. The girl with brown eyes gave me a warm smile, and a soft voice echoed through my head.

"And transmit thoughts", It whispered.

"We don't exactly read minds, though," the same voice spoke, only out loud. "We just kind of over-hear them every now and then."

The girl with blue eyes snorted, a sarcastic look on her face. "Now and then? Melly, we hear every thought in hearing range. We never stop hearing them. Like, ever."

The father gathered my expression, and probably my uninformed state of mind. "Oh, sorry Sabrina. This is PB," he explained, gesturing to the girl who had  
>just spoken. He pointed two fingers at the other girl, the one with brown eyes. "And this is Melly. My name is Isaac Anaston, but you would only recognise my other title. Sabrina Grimm, it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm the Ugly Duckling."<p>

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Melly, PB and I caught the bus to their school. Dad had enrolled me there, over the phone on the train. It had taken a lot of organisation, but nothing was a job too hard for trusty ol' Henry! We got there with five minutes to spare, so Melly and PB gave me a quick overview of the school-rules and took me to the front office. Surprisingly - not- the school hadn't mentioned any intolerance for flying in the halls or devouring humans in gym class, so maybe Ferryport Landing High was just really strict. Lucky for me, I wouldn't have to worry about tight regulations at this school, and could morph into whatever animal or object I wanted without breaching any rules.<p>

I had to sign and read over a few things, just to verify and confirm my attendance at the school, and finally the office-woman wrote me a late-slip and escorted me to my classroom.

She tapped on the door, muttering under her breath impatiently. I got the feeling that she didn't like kids, much less having to spend so much of her time sorting out attendance documents. The door was opened, and the woman shoved me inside the classroom before briskly walking away.

"You must be the new girl!" the teacher said, enthusiasm bouncing in every word he spoke. Everyone in the class room had their eyes plastered on mine, in such a way that I could only assume I had suddenly morphed into an alien. Or a giant naked mole-rat. I narrowed my eyes at my new teacher, my jaw clenched, and eyebrows furrowed in a look of concern.

This man was strange.

"Yep," I answered, as inaudibly as I could, so that only he could hear. "But you can call me 'that pyromaniac girl'. That's what everyone at my old school called me. That was, until I set their houses on fire."

The teacher gulped, and I stifled a snicker at his expression. I could see that he was debating over whether I was joking or perhaps telling the truth. I nodded earnestly at him.

He gulped once more, before painting another over-enthusiastic grin on his face. "I'm Mr. Greggor. Class," he began, as if the kids in the class hadn't already noticed me coming in. "This is Sabrina Grimm, your new classmate. Ms Grimm, would you like to tell everyone a bit about yourself?"

I stared at him blankly. This guy must have read the teacher's manual ten too many times. Was I allowed to tell him 'no', and just sit down to start my city-life as an invisible teenager?

"Well, go on!" Had I known that Daphne wasn't the only human being whose smile could grow that big, I would have brought a camera to school today.

I turned to face the expecting eyes of the teenagers in front of me. "Hi," I started, waving at the class awkwardly. "I'm Sabrina. But- well, the teacher already told you that, so…"

Someone coughed.

"I used to live here, but then I moved to this town called Ferryport Landing when I was eleven." A face noticeably lit up. It was that of a small girl with platinum blonde hair and eyes like Bambi that sat in the middle of her mousy face. She was practically convulsing in her chair, she looked so happy. Sitting next to her was… well, what looked like a super model, cut and pasted out of some teenage girl's magazine. He had dark, shaggy hair that hung over his eyes and framed his chiselled face.

I would have felt slightly- in the slightest way possible- attracted by this Ken Doll, if not for the cocky demeanour that was practically radiating off of him in waves, and burning my eyes. I had to look away, to avoid getting a melanoma and dying of eye cancer. Unfortunately, as I could not cover my skin, I would probably have Leukaemia for the rest of my life. Good thing the government had just legalised the Erivedge pill. **(A/N: Look it up, its a pill that you take one a day, and treats the most common form of skin cancer: basal cell carcinoma. They approved it last Monday, on the 30th of January)**

"Ferryport Landing isn't on most maps. It's really small. With, like, a population of ten. Well, nine now that I'm gone." A few kids snickered. "I came back, because my old school kicked me out."

The teacher was still looking at me with that crazy, huge smile. "What do you like?" He asked.

The absence of school on Saturdays and Sundays. "I like pizza. And… the beach?"

Someone snorted a laugh.

Gee. Sabrina Grimm. Creative genius, and social extraordinaire. Especially when it came to making an impression on the people she'd be spending the next year with. Give or take.

After what seemed like five minutes, Mr Greggor finally noticed I was done. "Why, I love the beach too! What a fascinating person you must be!"

_'And what a pedophiliac person you must be!'_

"Why don't you sit down? Next to Ms Hopkins over there!" I followed his gaze and met the eyes of the bouncing, blonde Bambi I'd earlier noticed virtually frothing at the mouth with excitement.

I made my way through the rows of chairs in the room, and tentatively sat down next to 'Ms. Hopkins.' The Ken Doll leaned forward to look me in the eye.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sabrina Grimm. Long time, no see." He had a British accent, and when he grinned he got a strange spark in his eye.

I knew someone like him. Well, had known someone like him, who lived in New York. We'd been friends before I'd left. My eyes widened.

_'Wait a second,'_I thought.

"Its me, Brina. _Deon_? And Sally? Gee, you didn't forget us_ that_ easily, did  
>'ya? After all those years of our childish shenanigans?"<p>

"D-Deon? Sally?" I stammered, staring at the two incredulously. These two had been my best friends before Ferryport Landing!

Finally, Sally exploded, throwing her arms around me. "YOU'RE BACK!"

* * *

><p>I could hardly believe that after six years, I'd just bumped into these guys again. When I was ten, before I'd ever laid eyes on an orphanage, I had had six best friends. Deon, Sally, Tasmin, James, Chase and Cameron.<p>

And here I was, six years older, going to the very same high school as every single one of them.

I hadn't been able to go to lunch, because I had needed to sort out my subject selections and timetable during that time, so Sally had suggested that I catch up with them at a café. I had shared my final period, History, with Deon, so he offered to walk me to the café, because I didn't know where it was.

"So, how has life been treating you?" Deon asked as we finally escaped the tragedy that is school.

I shrugged and admitted, "Not so good, I guess."

"Why is that?" He raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

I frowned, "Well, for one, I had to leave my home. Plus, everyone at my old high school hated me, because I was different. Bar one guy, who I was the best friend I could ever have. But I never want to see his face again."

"You'll be fine. You've got me as your best friend now," He joked.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Well, I've always wondered what it would be like to be best friends with a monkey."

"Sorry, Sabrina, but Cameron has finally started walking on two feet. You really should have came back earlier. His transformation from primate to Neanderthal was mighty to behold."

I snorted. "I meant _you_, Deon."

"And I meant you, Sabrina."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Does anything in life _really_ make _any_sense?"

"Apparently not."

"Then, it is settled. We're at the café." He gave me another dazzling 'Ken Doll' grin.

We strolled into the café, where I spotted Sally, sitting at a table with four other teenagers. Deon and I sat down with them, and I ordered a coffee.

There was another girl sitting next to Sally. She had straight brown hair, glasses and braces; Tasmin. It had to be her. Seated beside Tasmin, was James. Tall, cropped dark hair. James had a calm, docile atmosphere about him. Next was Cameron, the guy that Deon had teased earlier. He could only be described as the perverse one. Always grinning, always stupid. Always an 'A-typical' teenage guy.

And last, but not least, sat a guy with shaggy, dirty blonde hair. He had a long, thin, handsome face, and perfect smile beaming in my direction. Even more breath-taking than I had last seen him, was Chase.

"Hey, Sabrina. Remember me?" He asked, with heavy, ash brown eyes.

Ah, crap. Within three minutes of reuniting with Chase, I had fallen hopelessly in love with him once more.

* * *

><p>The next three weeks went by like that. It was amazing, how much fun I was having.<p>

I loved New York. The city and I were meant to be. I loved the city so much that I'd hardly even thought about Ferryport Landing, apart from the weekly phone calls from Granny Relda, my Mother, Daphne, Uncle Jake and even baby Basil. Red never talked much, so I wasn't surprised that I hadn't heard a peep from her, and Mr Canis was fairly silent as well. I hadn't heard anything about Puck, either. That was hardly a surprise. Although we had shared our last glance on steady grounds, there was still a level of unspoken awkwardness between us. He knew I knew he liked me. There really was no denying that he did. With these feelings revealed, there was really no use in feeding any hopes of us becoming best friends ever again.

But enough about Puck. Who cares about Puck, anyway? Who cares about Puck, over _Chase_. The 'Trickster King' over perfection. No one, that's who.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Sabrina... Y U SO FRUSTRATING? <strong>

**Gives me your thoughts on these interesting new characters. Best answer gets a feature in the next chapter (which will hopefully be up in the next month or so, but its a tricky one, so I'm not sure). Oh, and who got the reference to "Cactus Juice! Its the QUENCH-IEST!"? Because you deserve a prize, also. :)**

**Happy Ice Cream for Breakfast Day :)**

**-Elli  
>xoxo<br>**


End file.
